


say good bye to the sun

by TsukkikaFleur



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkikaFleur/pseuds/TsukkikaFleur
Summary: Yoosung berlari, menjauhi matahari.





	

**Author's Note:**

> mystic messenger © cheritz; saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini

Ia ada di pantai. Berdiri di tengah-tengah pasir. Kaki-kakinya disapu oleh ombak yang mulai menyusung tinggi.

Tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya, sementara matanya terpaku pada matahari yang makin lama makin tenggelam; masuk ke dalam lautan.

Debur ombak lambat-laun menyeret kakinya. Kemudian ia melangkah. Masuk menembus jalinan ombak; membenamkan dirinya hingga melayang, dan membiarkan dirinya tak bernapas, memasrahkan diri untuk diseret hingga ke tengah.

Permukaan di bawah kakinya gelap. Ia mendongakkan kepala ke atas, mencari cahaya yang masih dipancarkan oleh langit yang juga sebentar lagi ikut menggelap.

Lengannya dibentangkan ke atas. Jari-jemarinya menggapai buih-buih ombak di atas kepalanya. Ia mengisi paru-parunya kembali dengan udara, sebelum kembali menyelam, semakin jauh ke tengah, semakin jauh ke dalam.

Suara-suara gemerincing air menyapu telinga. Ia menutup mata. Mengingat-ingat bagaimana air menyentuh tiap-tiap kulitnya, bagaimana dirinya diayun-ayun oleh arus, bagaimana familiar rasa ini berada di tangannya.

_Rika._

Mata Yoosung terbuka. Kaki-kakinya kembali mendayung. Langit senja sudah menunggu di atas. Tangannya mendobrak permukaan laut, ia menarik napas pelan-pelan.  

Garis pantai semakin mengabur di matanya. Semakin jauh daratan dari jangkauan dirinya. Sesepikah ini rasa lautan ketika daratan begitu jauh dari tangan-tangannya? Sesepikah ini rasa lautan ketika langit begitu tinggi dari jari-jarinya?

Ia kemudian kembali menyelam. Tangannya ia bebaskan, direntangkan memotong arus, mendorong dirinya ke dalam gelapnya dasar samudera. Dirinya mencoba sekaligus menanggalkan rasa berat yang menyuruhnya ke atas; menyuruhnya menyerah.

Namun ia tidak.

Ada dengingan di kepalanya dan ia berhenti menghiraukan. Sesak di napasnya ia hentikan pelan-pelan, dan tubuhnya terus melesak maju menuju dasar lautan.

_Rika._

_Di mana ia bisa menemukannya?_

Perlahan-lahan yang ia lihat hanyalah segelintir arus-arus yang berdesir. Bayang-bayang ikan yang lalu lalang tak lagi mampir. Cahaya senja tak lagi jatuh menimpa tubuhnya yang sudah ditarik oleh gelap. Mataharinya sudah tenggelam. Jauh ke dasar laut. Entah jatuh atau menenggelamkan diri pelan-pelan.

Yoosung memutar badan. Kali ini punggungnya menghadap tanah, kakinya dibiarkan mengawang di atas kepalanya. Ia goyangkan kaki-kakinya pelan-pelan, dengan matanya lurus menumbuk permukaan laut yang sudah terasa jauh, dan bagaimana air yang menyelimutinya dingin, mendekapnya semakin erat.

Ada senyum Rika yang terbayang di matanya.

Tangannya dijulurkan jauh-jauh. Yoosung tersenyum tipis. Ia berusaha memeluk Rika, merengkuhnya pelan-pelan.

"Sakitkah saat kau jatuh?"

Bisiknya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum.

"Sesakkah? Apakah kau menderita?"

Rika berdiri di depannya, tersenyum secantik dulu, memegang balik tangannya, meraihnya untuk mencapai dasar lautan yang terdalam, melewati biru-biru muda dan benar-benar masuk ke dalam gelap.

Yoosung lega. Ia menggenggam tangan Rika erat-erat. Ada senyum di matanya.

"Aku menemukanmu," katanya.

Sementara jauh di atas sana, matahari benar-benar sudah tiada. Ia bergulir menuruni langit. Malam datang. Laut menggelap. Kali ini tanpa bulan. Kemudian bintang-bintang tak sanggup bersinar.

Langit tertutup awan. Yoosung bahagia bersama Rika.

(Hingga ia tak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia, maupun pada matahari yang ia tinggalkan jauh di belakang.)

***

**Author's Note:**

> orz.


End file.
